


Dog Pile the Lizard

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [3]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dorms, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Leviathan!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: The climate control in the Alliance Dormitory decided to break on an unfortunately cold day. Everyone is trying to muddle on through, but that's a lot harder the you're cold blooded and refuse to ask for help.





	Dog Pile the Lizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshoutingslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshoutingslytherin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> *Chucks a bucket of confetti* Go read rest_in-rip's Leviathan or all this will mean jack scott!

The damn heat machine broke. 

Shinsou was hunched over his laptop, which he kept precariously perched on one of the lounge pillows, hoping it would help to insulate him from the frigid air. It was marginally worse outside, but was hard to count your blessings when your teeth were chattering fast enough to break. 

And they still had to write this stupid essay, too. 

Shinsou looked around at the other victims. Ashido was cloaked in a hot pink snuggie, glaring at her computer. Satou and Uraraka had brought down some queen size duvets that they shared with Iida and Shoji in exchange for editing advice. Splayed next to Shinsou on the couch, Midoriya typed away lethargically from under his quilt. 

Stupid essay. Stupid heating system. Shinsou moved on to the third paragraph. 

Shinsou wrote a few measly sentences before hitting a roadblock. They were supposed to be comparing and contrasting modern vigilantes and pre hero-license vigilantes, and it had to be in perfect English. 

“Hey, Midoriya, does it make sense to compare Hemorrhage and Count Carousel since both of them had a specific target?” Shinsou asked through chattering teeth. 

Midoriya didn’t respond. In fact, the typing had stopped from under the quilt. 

Shinsou nudged Midoriya’s foot with his elbow. No response. Frowning, Shinsou put the pillow and computer down on the floor and got up to tap Midoriya's head under the blanket. Midoriya didn’t stir. 

“Midoriya, hey are you awake? This essay is due Monday you know,” Shinsou muttered, lifting up the blanket. 

Midoriya was curled up around his still running laptop, eyes closed and grimacing. When Shinsou lifted the quilt off of him he flinched faintly and grumbled a soft “stop, ‘m cold”, then reached out a fumbling hand to recapture the quilt edge. When he grabbed the blanket out of Shinsou’s, hands his fingers felt frigid. 

Shinsou looked over his shoulder at the other people occupying the lounge; he was starting to get worried, “hey guys, I think this cold is bad for Midoriya. Can someone go get Aizawa?” 

Iida jerked his head up at once, and Shinsou could have sworn he saw his glasses flash dramatically. “OF COURSE!” Iida shouted, startling Uraraka, “low temperatures might be dangerous for him- I will alert the faculty at once, this is a medical emergency!” Iida jumped up and power walked out of the lounge, still draped in a comforter.

Uraraka scrambled up too, trotting over to the couch and poking Midoriya’s quilt lump before asking “hey are you feeling ok?” while Shinsou carefully extracted the laptop. 

Ashido took a more direct approach, squirming past Shinsou and Uraraka with her snuggie and hopping on top of the lump shouting “CUDDLE PILE FOR WARMTH!” 

She then grabbed Uraraka’s still outstretched hand and pulled her in, until they were both splayed across Midoriya protected by the snuggie. That finally got a response from Midoriya, who made a noncommittal sound and curled up tighter. 

Satou and Shoji followed, Satou dragging the other comforter. He carefully lay it out over the girls before turning away, saying “I’ll go get his lamp”. Shoji followed him out, murmuring something about finding Todoroki. That left Shinsou staring at the excited and doey eyes of Ashido and Uraraka respectively. 

“I’m not joining the cuddle pile,” Shinsou said preemptively. 

“Are you saying you don’t care about Midoriya's health?” Ashido challenged. 

“Midoriya not being crushed is also healthy,” Shinsou countered. 

“Shinsou,” Uraraka interrupted, “you’re shivering”.

——

By the time Aizawa stepped up to the couch there were four students piled on top of eachother. 

Todoroki had already come to him about the heating issue with a sleepy Asui in tow, slouched determinedly across his right shoulder. 

Aizawa confirmed with tech support that repairing the heating system would still take a few hours, then figured he’d better do something about his cold blooded students. He’d been about to commit some minor property theft when he passed Satou in the hallway already one step ahead of him. 

Satou confirmed that Midoriya was passed out in the lounge, so Aizawa took the lamp after telling him to go bring Asui from the teacher’s workroom. 

Finding the pile, he wrapped the heating lamp’s cord around an adjustable lamp stalk, bending it over the occupied couch. Asui came in moments later followed by Todoroki and Satou. She took one look at the set-up before wordlessly marching over to the pile and burying herself under the comforter. 

Word spread through the class that the lounge had a heating set up. It was definitely the place to be- between the blankets, the industrial sized heating lamp, and an increasingly confused Todoroki. Soon the entire class was dragging blankets and pillows down the stairs to an ever growing blanket fortress. Iida and Yaoyorozu instructed the construction of the sprawling complex, all centered around a single undisturbed pile of sleeping students. They were currently having Sero hang sheets from the ceiling to accommodate everyone. 

Aizawa heaved a sigh as he watched from over his mug of coffee.

They had an essay due tomorrow; he hoped they were at least peer reviewing in there. Maybe he should ask Mic to reschedule… 

Aizawa took a deep dredge from his mug.

He was going to get so much flack for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from TJ on the Discord- this just in their ao3 is theshoutingslytherin. And yes Izuku's heat lamp was a house warming gift from Bit.


End file.
